Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a touch of a user terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a touch of a user terminal to detect a type and strength of an acoustic wave signal based on an input to control screen data displayed on an output unit.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, a user terminal such as a portable terminal, a computer, or the like retrieves information in screen data displayed on an output unit included in the user terminal by scrolling through screen data using a general sawtooth wheel type mouse, an inertia wheel type mouse, or an isometric type mouse. In addition, the screen data displayed on the output unit is retrieved by scrolling through the screen data using a flicking on a touch pad. However, the mouse has a figurative limitation and insufficient degree of space freedom and has difficulty to be used in a touch based smart device, and the touch pad has difficulty to retrieve information with an increased number of pages of the screen data since the touch pad depends on a rate of the flicking when retrieving information of the screen data.